Normally, an electronic cigarette in the prior arts comprises a battery rod and an atomizer, when smokers inhale, high speed airflow is formed, the airflow sensor senses the airflow and then generates a smoking signal to transmit to a microcontroller, the microcontroller controls an electrical power supply circuit of a battery and the atomizer to switch on according to the smoking signal received, a heating wire in the atomizer generates heat, smoke flow is heated, evaporated and atomized to form aerosol for simulating smoke.
A large number of electronic cigarettes in the prior arts are made in hookah shapes, but they cannot simulate a water sound of a real hookah, or the water sound is produced by coordinating with a bottle or a basin of storing water when users are smoking, then the electronic cigarettes are large in volume and relatively heavy, and it is not conducive to usage of the electronic cigarettes.